thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hardin Dark
This tribute was created by Slag09. Please do not use them without their permission or leave a message on their wall if you wish to use them. Name: Hardin Dark Age: 17 District: Capitol. (Any Career District) Height: 6'2 Personality: Hardin is very smart and it shows when you talk to him. Every answer and response is calculated to give you what you want to hear. While he appears charming on the outside, on the inside he is a very savage individual. He shows no remorse for death or mercy towards anyone. He lives his life by the "Survival of the fittest" motto. Weapon: Hardin is very deadly with an Axe in his hands. And if he can't find one, he is just as comfortable with a throwing axe from impressive distance. Alliance: Hardin might side with the Careers. However, if someone were to offer an alliance, he would be interested in hearing their offer. The Careers are really his plan B, plan A is whoever else wants to work with him. Training Strategy: Hardin will show off his abilities with an Axe and a throwing Axe. Other than that he might show off his strength which is rather subpar. Bloodbath Strategy: Hardin will run into the mouth of the cornucopia and get himself and Axe and a pack. IF he is aligned with someone other than the careers, he will find them and help them. Backstory Hardin was born into a regular family. Well, regular for the Capitol that is. People from the outlying districts such as twelve or thirteen might see them as enormously rich. Every member if the Dark family was breed for the sole purpose of bringing pride to their family and the Capitol. Hardin, was special however. Most people in the family went into the training academy and slowly went up in the ranks and eventually tried to volunteer. The family had only three people in their history to actually enter the games. All of them came painstakingly close to being crowned victor only to lose all the same. Knowing this, when the parents of Hardin were raising him, they made sure he knew his purpose in life was to win. Hardin grew up believing that the only way to life was to volunteer and win. Finally having a member of the family win. When he was a mere twelve year old, he entered the academy and was clearly special. He was a very fast learner and quickly became the talk of the academy. Hardin also was very competitive growing up. When him and any of his siblings would play fight, he would always take it one hit too far. He ended up injuring his older brother in an arm wrestling match by snapping his arm out of place. Not only did he break his brother's arm, he felt no remorse at all after the incident. At school, he was very clearly the popular kid. He had plenty of friends and was eye candy to all the girls. Many wanted to catch his attention but he always declined. For he only had his mind set on one thing, the games. School often at times got in the way of his ambition to keep training. As a result of this, he had trouble staying in line. He would get in fights often because he wanted to continue perfecting his craft. All of this added up to Hardin having his name tainted as people thought little of his moral character. Hardin's parents made it very clear to him that he was expected to win. Anything else would be nothing short of a disgrace to everyone in the family. This put so much pressure on him that he was very stressed the year he was expected to volunteer. Hardin was also very cunning around the academy and his house. He would often not listen to his instructors and would only do things on his own accord. He would go to the axe fighting station when his teachers insisted that he get around to outdoor survival skills and not so much on combat. The day of the reaping, he looked in the mirror before leaving the house. He stared at himself repeating the same line to himself over and over. " This is why you were born. You are supposed to be the winner of the hunger games." After telling himself this several times, he leaves the house. Trivia Category:Slag's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Capitol Category:Career Tribute